Tiger Claw
Tiger Claw is a mutant appearing in season 2. He is a skilled assassin from Japan who is loyal to the Shredder. He debuted in The Manhattan Project. History Tiger Claw was mutated by the Kraang as a young Japanese boy and grew up as a circus performer before becoming a part of the criminal underworld. He is the Shredder's most dreaded assassin and bounty hunter from Japan. Tiger Claw has lost his tail in a duel, and is searching for the person who took it from him. It's Usagi who cut Tiger claw Tail. Maybe he is the brother of Hamato Yoshi Appearance Tiger Claw appears to be an anthrophomorphic Tiger wearing bandoliers and carrying several weapons, mostly firearms. Tiger claw has a Human form. It's possible his human last Name is Yoshi. Trivia * He is Shredder's third hench-mutant and henchman. * His tail was cut off during a duel and he has been searching for it all over the world, since then. * He is a master of all weapons and collects them from most warriors he defeats. * In New York Comic Con 2013, he is shown about to drop three of the turtles into a furnace until Splinter comes and they fight. * The concept art shows the production code "Show 213", meaning Tiger Claw will debut in the 13th episode of the second season. * Shredder said in Follow The Leader, that he is looking for new people for his team, but he might had meant that he will be looking for Tiger Claw. * He is the second character in the series to use guns. The first is Newtralizer. * He and Newtralizer have a few things in common: ** They both are Bounty Hunters/Criminals. ** They both use firepower. * Tiger Claw's bullet bandoliers have an "X" buckle that resembles a sideways NES controller D-pad. * His was swallowed by a Kraathatrogon at the end of the second part of Wormquake!, however, due to his appearance in the modified season 2 theme song and rankings in the Foot Clan , he will most likely return later in the season. * Tiger Claw is the second in command of the Foot Clan, instead of Karai. * One of his guns can shoot ice. * He is the first mutant to wear a jetpack. * It is unknown '''how '''he'll * He'll be wearing an eyepatch later in the series. * Donatello is the only turtle who has never fought or even see Tiger Claw himself. * It is still unknown how he is gonna survive in Dimension X. * He might actually be in the 1987 world as the Kraathatrogon was in the 1987 world at the end. So he might not even be in Dimension X. *He will either return in the season 2 finale or sometime in season 3. **Judging by an image from an upcoming figure, he will lose his left eye. Tiger Claw is Very Loyal to the Shredder If Tiger claw is the Brother of Hamato Yoshi that means Tiger claw is the Uncle of the Ninja Turtles Gallery See Tiger Claw/Gallery Category:Bad Guys Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Mutants Category:The Foot Clan Category:Characters Category:Shredder's Henchmen Category:Ninjas Category:Shinobi Category:Comrades Category:Nonhumans Category:Assassins Category:Villans Category:Evil Mutants Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Mutant Mammals Category:Criminals Category:Returning Category:Stuff Mikey did not name Category:Adults Category:Alive Category:Tyrants